


Will Fights The Sun

by littlekaracan, Pokegeek151



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Angst, Dehydration, Hallucinations, Hurt, Sunburn, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/pseuds/littlekaracan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegeek151/pseuds/Pokegeek151
Summary: A retelling of the events of Erak's Ransom





	Will Fights The Sun

He lost.


End file.
